topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulquiorra Cifer
|-| Base= |-| Resurrección= Origins: Bleach Alias: Aspect of death - Nihilism Classification: Arrancar, Cuarta(4) Espada Threat level: Dragon- Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Sonido adept (speed enhancement technique), Hierro User (Defense enhancement technique),' 'Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Energy Projection (With Cero and Bala), Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu with Pesquisa), Statistics Amplification (Resurrección and Segunda Etapa increase his Reiatsu), Transformation, Dimensional Travel (via Garganta), BFR via Caja Negacion Physical strength: At least Town+ striking (Superior to Grimmjow. Mopped floor with bankai Ichigo and was on par with Hollow Ichigo), higher in Resurrección and Segunda Etapa Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town+ (Was keepin up with Hollow Ichigo, this version being stronger than the fight against Ulquiorra), city in Resurrección (His Cero Oscuras destroyed a chunk of Las Noches roof), At least Mountain in Segunda Etapa (Lanza del relampago's explosion dwarfed Las Noches in height) Durability: At lest Town+ in base (Could take Getsuga Tensho from a hollowifed Bankai Ichigo, albeit he was battle-worn), city in Resurrección (Considering how Reiatsu works his durability should be comparable to his attack potency), higher in Segunda Etapa Speed: High Hypersonic+, higher in Resurrección (much faster than Grimmjow), likely Massively Hypersonic in Segunda Etapa Intelligence: Very high. Is very calm and analytical. A skilled and experienced fighter void of emotions. Stamina: Very high. Able to keep on fighting for a period of time even without some vital organs. Range: Extended Melee when in close combat, hundreds of meters with Cero and Bala, In kilometers with Cero Oscuras, Tens of kilometers with Lanza del relampago Weaknesses: By his own admission, he has difficulty controlling Lanza del relampago's trajectory Standard Equipment: Caja Negacion, His Zanpakutō Murciélago Noteworthy techniques and abilities Enhanced Hierro: The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. Ulquiorra has head-on taken Getsugas from Ichigo on different occasions. Sonído Master: A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. He is one of the best user of this ability in the series. Enhanced Pesquisa: An advanced Arrancar perception technique.The practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Needlessly to say, Ulquiorra is highly skilled in usage of the ability. From a single glance at his opponent, Ulquiorra can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He can comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy, instantly noticing Ichigo's energy was fluctuating due to his inner Hollow. High-Speed Regeneration: This power allows him to regenerate parts of his body at high-speed. He has regenerated back his eyes (Which he himself destroyed in using Solita Vista) easily. During his battle against Ichigo's new Hollow form, he is even able regenerate his arm after having it torn off. Ulquiorra states it is his greatest power, one which most Arrancar give up in return for greater strength. He explains he can quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain and internal organs. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. * Garganta Broadcast: Ulquiorra can create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals. He uses this technique to show the current predicament of Orihime's friends (Ichigo, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and Rangiku Matsumoto) fighting their respective battles. Cero (Doom Blast): The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. * Gran Rey Cero: A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras: A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (Hollow Bullet): While similar in function to a Cero, a Bala is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. Caja Negación: An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Zanpakutō Murciélago (Great Black-Winged Demon): Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō is a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance. Resurrección: Its release command is "Enclose". Murciélago unleashes a black and green burst of spiritual energy, which falls around Ulquiorra as green rain. In his released state, Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. While in this form, large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair grows longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. In this form, he can use his wings for flight. * Luz de la Luna: He can generate green energy javelins. He can use them as ranged weapons, throwing them at an opponent, and as a melee weapon. It can be used in his Segunda Etapa form. * Cero Oscuras: It is a black Cero with a green outline, which Ulquiorra states to be similar to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras is powerful enough to blast Ichigo's mask away and destroy a large part of the city-sized Las Noches' dome. Ulquiorra refers to it as "our Cero". It can be used in his Segunda Etapa form. Resurrección- Segunda Etapa (Second Stage Resurrection): Upon his transformation, Ulquiorra states he is the only Arrancar among the Espada who can reach a second Resurrección form, and even Aizen has not seen him in this form. While he retains his black wings (which he can use defensively and offensively), his long white coat is gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole (which has become larger) appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask is completely gone. He has two large bat ears, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest. * Latigo: He can use his very long, thin, and powerful tail as a whip or to lift, strike, and strangle a victim. * Lanza del Relámpago: Ulquiorra creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power. It is quite like his original energy javelins, with the only noticeable difference being the energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped. He can use this weapon as a projectile or as a melee weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly destructive explosion on impact, which dwarfs the fortress of Las Noches in height. Ulquiorra prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage himself as well as Las Noches. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. When Hollow Ichigo threw his amputated arm at him, Ulquiorra was able to disintegrate it upon impact by simply striking it. Ulquiorra 1.jpg Ulquiorra 2.jpg Ulquiorra 3.jpg Ulquiorra 4.jpg Ulquiorra 5.jpg Ulquiorra 6.jpg Ulquiorra 7.jpg Ulquiorra 8.jpg Ulquiorra 9.jpg Ulquiorra 10.jpg Ulquiorra 11.jpg Ulquiorra 12.jpg Ulquiorra 13.jpg Ulquiorra 14.jpg Ulquiorra 15.jpg Ulquiorra 16.jpg Ulquiorra 17.jpg Ulquiorra 18.jpg Ulquiorra 19.jpg Ulquiorra 20.jpg Ulquiorra resurrection.jpg Ulquiorra 22.jpg Ulquiorra 23.jpg Ulquiorra 24.jpg Ulquiorra 25.jpg Ulquiorra 26.jpg Ulquiorra 27.jpg Ulquiorra 28.jpg Ulquiorra 29.jpg Ulquiorra 30.jpg Ulquiorra 31.jpg Ulquiorra 32.jpg Ulquiorra 33.jpg Ulquiorra 34.jpg Ulquiorra cover 1.jpg Ulquiorra cover 2.png Ulquiorra cover 3.jpg Ulquiorra cover 4.jpg Ulquiorra cover 5.jpg Ulquiorra cover 6.jpg Ulquiorra cover 7.jpg Category:Bleach Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Spear user Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Antagonist Category:Animanga